


The Rain Go to Where It’s Needed

by Akarui_Yoru



Series: Unironically Reborn [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I haven’t read bnha Illegals, I wrote this on a plane so questionable decisions were made, Maybe - Freeform, They both do, This boy has problems, Yamamoto Takeshi is Akaguro Yasuhiro, not a fix it, this turned out darker than I expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarui_Yoru/pseuds/Akarui_Yoru
Summary: Yasuhiro doesn't remember when or how his parents died. Or if he even had any. But there was always two things that he know for sure. One, Akaguro Chizome is his brother. And two-He should be dead.In which Yamamoto is reborn into the BNHA universe and his life goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi & Akaguro Chizome
Series: Unironically Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569073
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	The Rain Go to Where It’s Needed

The first time Chizome saw his younger brother, he was 16 years old. His whole body frozen with fear as he arrived - clothes and hair drenched from the harsh rain outside - only to be greeted by the sight of his father covered in bandages. His face hidden from the rest of the world as he ducked his head, fisting one hand against his head and hiding his expression from the world as the other held tightly to the hand that belonged to the unmoving body laying before him.

It was an accident they said. He was in the middle of class when his mother was about to go into labor, only for their car to get hit and the passengers inside to get hurt.

Father was lucky, only sustaining minor injuries.

Chizome caught a glimpse of a small bundle on the bed, covered by his father’s cowering form, and after what feels like hours, he slowly walked forward and hesitantly placed a hand on his father’s shaking shoulder.

His father turned his head. His eyes swollen and red, face drenched with tears. His left cheek was covered with a bandage, and the more he looks, the more he could see the scratches on the other man.

The older man let go of Mother’s hand and grabbed him close. His arm was shaking as he cried louder into his child’s shoulder. Chizome could only held the man and stop him from falling apart right there and then.

The first time Chizome saw his younger brother, he was 16 years old, and he knew then and there that his life would change forever.

* * *

Akaguro Yasuhiro _(赤黒 泰博)_ is his brother’s name - he later learns. The small bundle in his arms wriggled in his grasp as Chizome rocked him back and forth- humming a lullaby that brought pain to his chest.

 _“That’s your brother, Chizome.”_ Father had said. _“Be careful with him.”_

The baby in his arms stopped wriggling and turned to him to stare with large, curious brown eyes.

Yasuhiro was a miracle they said. He barely survived _that_ day. Mother was in bad condition that day. She managed to stay conscious throughout the accident, he had heard, and had begged for the doctors to prioritise the delivery. The birth wasn’t without complications either. The baby had a low heart rate and difficulty breathing, and Yasuhiro had to stay in the hospital for a while until he was deemed healthy enough to leave.

Looking at the child now, there was nothing but pity in Chizome’s heart as he watched the child - who refused to sleep - play on the soft carpet.

The world is unfair. To rob a child of a mother and of health even as early as birth.

On that day, Akaguro Chizome swore, he would be a hero for his little brother.

* * *

Chizome had his nose deep in his book as he worked through a series of questions. Weeks slowly turned into months, yet nothing has gotten easier in the Akaguro household, he had missed quite a bit of school and between taking care of Yasuhiro and doing most of the household chores, it was getting harder to catch up.

“Why do we need to do this stupid homework anyways?”

He gripped his pencil tight as he grit his teeth.

“I know right? Pftt this is lame, who needs math anyways? Heroes are way better! Have you seen how much money they make?”

All of these people. Selfish.

“Did you see that new commercial?”

Money hungry.

“Yeah! Man, I can’t wait to be a hero! I get to appear on tv! Think of the amount of fans I’ll get!”

_Unheroic._

He balled his fist and kept his head down, drowning out the voices in his anger.

Heroes shouldn’t think about money. Heroes don’t think shouldn’t think about fame.

How dare these children mock heroics so easily.

Chizome kept his head down, though his other hand balled into a fist on his desk as he was forced to listen to the mindless chatter of his classmates, gritting his teeth as their laughter slowly made him sick.

* * *

Yasuhiro doesn’t remember when or how his parents died. Or if he even had any.

No, that’s not right, he vaguely remembers a man with black hair leaving. Though he can’t be sure if that person was his real parent.

But there was always two things that he know for sure. One, Akaguro Chizome is his brother. And two-

He should be dead.

As far as Yasuhiro can remember, it’s always been him and his brother. But if he remembers even further, he remembers brown hair and silver hair. He remembers a battlefield, he remembers a sword, he remembers a group of teenagers his age.He remembers crying, he remembers anger, he remembers laughter.

He remembers his family, the Vongola.

Akaguro Yasuhiro is Yamamoto Takeshi, and Yamamoto Takeshi is dead. But he’s not, and he doesn’t know _what_ to do.

Now 4 years old again, he was watching the news - something his brother _(and that’s just weird, having a brother - a blood related one - when it’s always been him and his old man or him with Vongola)_ is obsessed with - and tried to pay attention to the hero on the screen.

 _I guess I can be a hero_. He thought, but he doesn’t want to - he realized. If Tsuna was there, if Tsuna was going to be a hero, then sure. But he was alone when he died. There’s no Tsuna, there’s no Gokudera, there’s no Vongola.

He’s alone now, and he’s not sure what he wants.

* * *

His brother comes in with a sword one day. He doesn’t try to hide it, so Yasuhiro could see it, along with several other knife things in his bag. It wasn’t anything fancy, he knows from a fact that the sword wouldn’t survive long if he’s guess is right.

He’s five and his brother has already pushed his belief onto her. 

‘Real Heroes don’t think about fame or money. Real Heroes think about others. Don’t be selfish.’

In all honesty, he loves brother. The man was all he had in this life, but the whole fake heroes thing was too much.

“Welcome home, Nii-san.”

The scowl on Chizome’s face stayed, though his eyes soften as he went to the living room and plopped to the couch, turning on the TV and turning to the news channel - his daily ritual.

He’s five when he waits for Chizome to sleep before slowly creeping into his room to rummage through the bag - ignoring the sword.

He may be in a new world, but there’s something he has to test out, something he needs to find out.

_(The kids in his class buzzs about Quirks, each of them showing off. Some of his classmates turn to him, waiting and excited to see what Quirk he would have. Some think he’s Quirkless and Takeshi wonders why people act like it’s the end of the world when you don’t have a Quirk.)_

Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough and Chizome woke up, though he didn’t manage to be quick enough to stop him from lighting the knife on fire.

He’s five when he destroyed his last hope of a different life than his previous one, Chizome drills in his beliefs even more - and while not necessarily training him, the man is expecting him to be a hero.

He throws his head back and laughs.

New games. Same rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, I have no excuse other than the idea kept nagging at me lol. I didn’t expect it to turn dark that quickly lol, I wrote this with the Xanxus fic and it felt so weird writing these two fanfics at the same time.


End file.
